Mattresses are bulky objects that are difficult and costly to transport from a manufacturer to a retailer or a customer. Traditionally, mattresses have been packaged, shipped, and sold in a flat configuration, such that the mattresses have the same size and dimension in shipping as they do when placed atop a box spring or other mattress support to make a bed. Recently, there have been efforts directed towards compressing mattresses, and there have been methods described for compressing foam and coil mattresses for packaging. Methods have also been disclosed for compressing the foam and coil mattresses into a rolled shape. Examples of methods of roll packing mattresses include: U.S. Pat. No. 8,046,973 to Petrolati, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0074863 to Mossbeck, and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2015/0203221 to Van De Hey et al. The rolled mattresses are then placed into a cardboard box for shipping to a retailer or a customer.